Redención o Castigo
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: SesshiRin,KagomeInuyasha ¿ Sesshoumaru quiere asesinar a Rin ...? ¿ Qué es aquello que Rin protege con gran preocupación? ... se da a conocer el pasado... Enterence de como se da inicio una extraña relación ¿ Fue traición a mal entendido?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

**¿ Redención o Castigo ?**

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro /Rinko InuKai

**Capitulo 1: ¿ Muerte de un ángel ?**

Los pétalos de sakura bailaban en las copas de los árboles que abrazaban el lago, era un espectáculo hermoso, los rosados pétalos caían libres sobre el pasto formando montañas como si fueran bolas de algodón de dulce, con sus colores pasteles contrastando con el verde oscuro del zacate.

Una hermosa ilusión formada con el viento, susurraba un canto de gloria y fugaz desesperación. La muerte estaba cerca, el sonido de las puertas hacia un vació ahogador y agonizante ante aquella lucha de sobrevivencia, una mujer de cabellos ébanos recogido en una coleta alta vestida de negro, un largo vestido liso que se aferraba a su exquisita figura, los tirantes sujetos a sus hombros desnudos, aferrándose para cubrir su cuerpo, una oscura capa la cubría por completo manteniendo en el anonimato su rostro como si fuera un pecado conocerla, corría desesperada con un pequeño bulto en brazos protegiéndolo a capa y espada, no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriera a ese pequeño trocito de corazón que abrazaba su tranquilidad, sus ojos verdes se perdían recorriendo los largos pasillos del castillo en el que se encontraba prisionera, la desesperación se apodero de su ser no veía el fin de su atormentadora huída, el latir de su corazón como tambor que toca antes de una batalla se escuchaba solitaria en su camino, se aceleraba su respiración con el hecho de pensar que sus días en este mundo estaban contados, acaso ese era su destino morir en manos del hombre que alguna vez le había profesado amor eterno, -_ ... ¿ como podía ser posible ?..._ - se preguntaba mentalmente la joven que sentía correr la sangre por sus venas, la corriente de ríos púrpura le hacia flaquear, no quería terminar en ese lugar atravesada por la espada que en el pasado había salvado en ocasiones interminables su vida, esperaba el fin, escuchaba a la muerte llamarla por su nombre - **_... Rin, Rin, Rin ... -_**, el susurro del viento era enloquecedor, la traicionaban sus oídos, se resistía a ceder a ese aterrador destino, no podía morir ahora, no cuando por fin había logrado traer al mundo el fruto de un amor profesado día y noche en ese solitario y lejano Castillo.

Una luz cegadora se abría paso al fondo del pasillo, era libre podía sentir el viento acariciar la suave piel de su rostro, necesitaba refugiarse en un lugar donde se la tragará la tierra, - _... jamás debía encontrarla..._ - , pensó la joven, sus pensamientos se llenaron de melancolía recordando uno a uno los momentos felices que había compartido con su amado Sesshoumaru, un hombre alto, con espalda ancha, ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban por las noches , sus embriagantes labios apetitosos y dulces , su porte era único el de un guerrero, su fría mirada que con un cálido abrazo podía hacer brillar con el fuego de la pasión que desataban jurándose amor en la vida y en la muerte, ¿ como podría olvidar su larga y plateada caballera cayendo en su espalda, sería imposible ese hombre le había clavado una flecha en el corazón con su nombre grabado y solo tendría ojos para él, un amargo sentimiento se apodero de ella sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, había corrido por tanto tiempo, el sol se ocultaba, ya no sentía peligro en el ambiente, al contrario podía sentir la tranquilidad y seguridad, todo dio vueltas, su vista se nubló, estaba envuelta en la oscuridad... Protegiendo en su inconsciencia el pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos cayó de lado sobre el pasto.

Silencio... tranquilidad... eran las sensaciones más devastadoras que se sentían en el castillo; el hombre que hacía unos minutos había corrido desesperadamente con su espada sujeta en ambas manos para dar fin a la vida que tanto amaba y a la prueba de su traición, -_... ¿ Cómo podía ser posible que su amada Rin, le hubiera traicionado? ..._- se preguntaba el joven de larga cabellera plateada y luna creciente en su frente, ojos ámbar seductores y piel clara como la nieve, un hombre atractivo a la visión de cualquier humana o youkai que lo hubiese contemplado. El Youkai siguió caminando, sus pasos fueron cada vez más cortos y lentos al sentir perder el aroma de la joven que huía de su presencia, era una realidad. Inconscientemente había perdonado a la mujer, ya que si hubiese querido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendría sus manos bañadas con sangre de la joven y de ese pequeño del cual no tenía interés de saber...

Continuará...

Sé que el capitulo es muy pequeño, y que le he cortado en lo más interesante, espero que me dejen reviews, prometo subir pronto el próximo Capítulo, este fic será corto no espero llevarme más de 6 capítulo, los demás capítulos que vienen son más largos.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amiguis lindas ellas saben quienes son, dejen reviews chicas...

Les aprecia Alis Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro /Rinko InuKai (ambas soy yo )

Capítulo 2 : Sendero de Recuerdos... Primer encuentro 

El sol se ocultaba, la hermosa luna se apoderaba de la noche que envolvía el bosque, el viento bailaba a través de las copas de los árboles meciéndolas al compás del lento sonido que se formaba al chocar de la hojas con el piso.

Una diminuta figura caminaba lentamente por el camino hecho por las hojas que caían de los árboles , el otoño se despedía del bosque, pronto el frío del invierno se apoderaría de los hermosos alrededores, la criatura con aspecto inofensivo de color verdoso cubriendo todo su cuerpo, vestido con una túnica café, tomaba firmemente en sus manos un bastón en extremo superior tenía dos cabezas, sus ojos saltados y boca en línea gruesa resaltaban sus facciones de origen de una especie de youkais Sapos, se dedicaban a ir de lugar en lugar buscando alimento, su vida nómada les permitía conocer muchos lugares e incluso personas, el youkai seguía su camino cuando su atención fue atraída hacia los arbustos por el llanto desesperado de un bebé, se apresuro a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pudo encontrarlo, un pequeño niño de escasas dos semanas de nacido, era tan pequeño, tierno e inocente, envuelto su cuerpecito en sabanas púrpura de seda, sus mejillas rosaditas por el esfuerzo que hacía al llorar, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el sapo no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó al pequeño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a causa del asombro que tuvo al contemplar de acerca al pequeño, no era un bebé humano, ni mucho menos un bebé youkai, era un pequeño concebido de la unión de ambas razas, el youkai lo tomo en sus brazos calmando su llanto.

-** pobrecillo ... tenías frío pequeño, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, el Gran Jaken cuidará de ti** – dijo el youkai acercando más hacía su pecho al bebé, proporcionándole calor.

El pequeño bostezó juguetonamente, abrió sus pequeños ojitos dejando a la luz del reflejo de la luna el hermoso color ámbar que estos tenían, ojos poco comunes en los humanos y en los youkais incluso de fino linaje, ese niño debía ser hijo de un youkai poderoso y respetable, seguramente había sido abandonado a consecuencia de su origen, muchos de los youkais de alta jerarquía odiaban mezclar su sangre con la de los humanos, a lo mejor ese pequeño había tenido la desgracia de ser producto de una aventurilla y había sido rechazado por su padre, teniendo la madre como única opción el abandonarlo a su suerte en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

- _Que crueldad_ – pensó el youkai moviendo en señal de negativa su cabeza – **tú no tienes la culpa de nada pequeño, no permitiré que nada malo te pase** – pensó en voz alta Jaken contemplando al bebe, era hermoso, sin duda alguna debía tener padres bien parecidos.

Se escuchó el sonido ahogado de un quejido, el sapo volteo en dirección opuesta del lugar donde se encontraba parado, buscando interesado de donde provenía el sonido y a quien pertenecía, el youkai camino hacía un árbol el cual rodeo, su búsqueda fue recompensada una vez que se encontró de pie frente a la delicada y frágil figura de una mujer, se acercó un poco más, pudo sentir la respiración pausada de la joven, un pensamiento azotó su mente - _... talvez... ella es la madre del pequeño_ –

A pesar de tener su cara sucia a causa de la tierra que tenía en su rostro, podía contemplarse la hermosura de la joven, era una mujer humana, de cabellos lacios, largos y desordenados, esparcidos por sobre su espalda, se encontraba cubierta por una capa sucia, se distinguía debajo de está el vestido negro liso que cubría su suave piel blanca como la nieve, Jaken dirigió su mirada hacía el pequeño, la duda se apoderó de sus pensamientos, quería encontrar alguna similitud entre ambos... pero ... eran tan diferentes, el color del cabello, el fino plateado que cubría la cabecita del bebé no se comparaba con el oscuro que cubría a la linda joven, aunque la piel de ambos era igual de clara, podía ser que muchas personas tuvieran el mismo color de tez, sin embargo había algo en ese pequeño que le hacía pensar que la mujer que yacía frente a sus ojos era la persona que le había dado vida, podría ser que ella fuera la dueña de los hermosos ojos que tenía el pequeño o lo más lógico tal vez el pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, con excepción de esas simpáticas orejitas que coronaban su cabecita.

- **bien pequeño... en teoría pienso que ella es tu madre, espero no equivocarme** – dijo Jaken observando al bebé que se había quedado dormido, con cuidado lo puso contra la corteza del árbol, para acercarse a la mujer y poder moverla con sumo cuidado hasta el árbol, así podría recostarla en el árbol y atenderla, se veía cansada, esperaba que se pusiera mejor una vez que descansará y que por la mañana que despertará pudiera comprobarle que era la madre del pequeño que dormía tranquilamente y si le tomaba confianza le contará con detalle el por que del estado en que los había encontrado a ambos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un castillo que se encontraba en medio del bosque, cerca del lago rodeado por los árboles, llegaba la primavera y con está el canto de los pájaros, el campo se vestía de vivos colores con bellas flores, el agua cristalina del lago era como un espejo al reflejo de todo aquello que se encontraba frente o por encima de esté.

Sentado en un comedor lleno de sillas se encontraba un Youkai, vivía solo en el inmenso castillo, un Youkai único en fuerza y en linaje en su raza, desde tiempos inmemorables sus ancestros habían protegido el Reino que se encontraba bajo el gobierno de la dinastía Midoshi, su padre el Gran Guerrero Inutaisho había servido a la corona fielmente antes de su muerte y ahora le tocaba a él como descendiente directo y heredero de la espada colmillo fantasma, aquella única herramienta con la habilidad de matar a su adversario y adquirir sus poderes, por su buen trabajo en la última guerra que se sostenía contra el reino del sur , el guerrero Youkai había llevado a la victoria al reino del norte, por lo que los reyes, el Rey Miroku y la Reina Sango le habían recompensado dándole ese solitario castillo en las lejanías del bosque, sin embargo la tranquilidad y seguridad que se respiraba en el ambiente era lo único que le mantenía viviendo en ese lugar, se había establecido hacía un par de meses, cuando aún la nieve cubría las ramas de los árboles y los campos de los alrededores y cercanías del lugar, hasta el momento no sentía la necesidad de vivir con otras personas.

El Youkai se encontraba sentado, sus ojos cerrados le daban la apariencia de estar dormido, la palidez de su piel resaltaba las marcas púrpuras de su rostro, lentamente abrió sus ojos al sentir ese extraño aroma... sin embargo le parecía familiar, tenía viviendo en ese castillo cerca de cuatro meses, los olores que percibía eran los mismos, la nieve, las ramas, el olor añejo de las habitaciones, el aroma que ahora llegaba a su nariz era propio de los habitantes de las aldeas ... aquellos insignificantes humanos y hanyous que vivían en las cercanías de su castillo, poniéndose de pie, dejo ver su imponente figura, un metro noventa de estatura, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana pudo sentir la brisa del lago tocar su rostro , la fuerza del viento ondeo su plateada cabellera percibiendo nuevamente ese insistente aroma mezclado a flores, siguió observando los alrededores del castillo a través de la ventana y su mirada quedo fija en dirección al lago al observar la figura pequeña de una mujer, de cabellos ébano lacios caían como cascada tras su espalda, piel suave y blanca, un sentimiento lleno de curiosidad se apodero de su cuerpo, algo dentro de él le pedía acercarse al lugar para contemplar de cerca a tan frágil y angelical visión, tal vez su mente le jugaba una broma... después de semanas de encierro podía ser presa de alucinaciones, al ver un ser vivo correr hacia el cristalino lago que tenía días de haber sido deshiélado a causa del cálido ambiente traído con la estación del año que se acoplaba poco a poco al lugar.

El guerrero dio un sigiloso salto por la ventana, saliendo de la fortaleza, su intención era averiguar si su conciencia todavía hacia contacto con la realidad o estaba viviendo en un profundo sueño, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la joven tomando un baño dentro del lago, no avanzó más se quedo detrás de un árbol que tenía un grueso tronco sería imposible que la joven notará su presencia, contemplo el ritual de la mujer humana en silencio, nadaba con lentitud dentro del lago, el agua cubría su desnudo cuerpo, una visión trastornante puesto que el claro del agua permitía que el joven guerrero observará sin reservas y pudor a la chica que disfrutaba de refrescar su cuerpo, quiso acercarse para verla más de cerca, quería saber ¿ de dónde venía, ¿ Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, el cual pensó que nunca era visitado.

Una vez que terminó con su baño la joven salió del lago, el largo cabello cubría su cuerpo desnudo, camino hacia el árbol donde había dejado su ropa, secó su cuerpo con una manta y se vistió, un vestido verde claro se ajusto perfectamente a su seductor cuerpo, era largo la falda le llegaba hasta el tobillo, cada curva y parte de su cuerpo se encontraba bien delineados, la joven se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol cerrando sus ojos sintió el viento rozar sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos que sin intención se toparon con los ojos ámbar del joven youkai, la mujer humana no se dio cuenta que era observada, pero el hombre que la contemplaba no pudo escapar a quedar preso a las hermosas esmeraldas que la joven tenía por ojos, eran piedras preciosas hipnotizantes, sintió la necesidad de salir de su escondite, hablarle ... algo le detuvo ... ¿ y si la asustaba , la joven era hermosa... pero no dejaba de ser humana... haciendo caso omiso a los deseos de su conciencia, dio medía vuelta dirigiéndose hacía el castillo... ya olvidaría a la mujer que le había hechizado esa tarde.

La joven humana estuvo unos minutos más observando el lugar, era bello, los altos árboles, sus copas llenas de ramas y hojas de sakura, el agua cristalina del lago, las flores de múltiples colores que daban vida al lugar.

- _Cuanto había extrañado venir a este lugar_ – pensó la joven poniéndose de pie.

Camino lentamente hacia el sendero que le llevaba a su aldea, detuvo su camino dirigió su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose con un inmenso castillo.

- _¿ Será cierto que ha sido habitado por un guerrero de raza youkai ? _– pensó sin quitar la vista al castillo.

Guardo silencio, escuchando el sonido que hacían los insectos, caía la noche en el lugar.

– el mejor guerrero de toda la historia... – terminó diciendo en un susurro la joven siguiendo su camino hacia la aldea donde había vivido desde pequeña, estaba oscureciendo , era peligroso los youkais acostumbraban a salir en las noches de luna llena a cazar a sus presas.

El joven youkai entro a su habitación, el silencio que había en el ambiente era escalofriante, observó la luna llena por la ventana percibiendo el aroma de la joven perderse por entre los árboles del bosque, se sentó a la orilla de su cama , cerrando sus ojos, su inconsciente le traicionó trayendo a sus pensamientos, el juvenil y hermoso rostro de la mujer humana.

- Es hermosa ... lastima que sea humana – dijo por lo bajo, intentando con sus últimas palabras olvidarse de la idea de tomarla, era su instinto, él que se lo pedía, tenía muchos meses de encierro, y otros más en guerra que no le permitían saciar su apetito como hombre. Era un youkai y guerrero respetable, una reputación que debía mantener intacta de comentarios absurdos y calumniadores, un error le costaría la vida, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus emociones o su instinto, su mayor característica era su confianza en la razón, un pensamiento frío y calculador.

- _Ya encontraré una hembra youkai que me sirva para saciarme _ - pensó del youkai abriendo sus ojos.

Era imposible tratar de luchar con su conciencia, que traía una y otra vez a su mente el rostro de la joven, no sentía la necesidad de tomarla, era una extraña sensación que iba más allá de la superficialidad de sólo saciar sus impulsos, se negaba a creerlo, era ilógico solo la había visto por unos instantes y ¿ya la deseaba, no solo eso ... ¿quería quedarse con ella , no podía dormir recordaba las gotas de agua deslizarse por su piel desnuda , sus oscuros cabellos resaltando su dulce y cálida mirada esmeralda, abrió sus ojos clavando su mirada en el techo, debía hacer algo, no era normal que eso le estuviera pasando a él... no con una humana, cuantas humanas no había visto por los caminos recorridos durantes sus viajes y guerras, mujeres de todas las razas se le ofrecían, pero siempre que las tomaba... era una relación de escasos minutos que le permitía saciar su instinto, un hombre necesitaba reforzar su virilidad ... nunca había sentimientos de por medio ... eran cursilerías para los débiles... nuevamente cerró sus ojos intentando borrar de su memoria las imágenes que había contemplado durante la tarde... logró su objetivo y durmió... ya al día siguiente pensaría que hacer...

La puerta de una cabaña se abrió, una joven humana salió del lugar, un sencillo vestido color perla cubría su cuerpo, las mangas largas acampanadas caían cubriendo sus delgados brazos, una finas zapatillas doradas calzaban sus pequeños pies, camino dirigiéndose hacia el pozo que se encontraba a la salida de la aldea.

-Rin, ¿ Cómo estas amiga ? - se escuchó la voz femenina de una joven que detenía el camino de la joven que tenía la intención de marcharse de la aldea.

-Hola Kagome, estoy muy bien, gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo, volteando a ver a la mujer que le había saludado, quedo frente a ella.

-me alegro – respondió Kagome sonriendo.

- ¿ y tú Cómo has estado? – preguntó Rin a la joven.

-muy bien también, algo desvelada, no es fácil atender a un bebé cuando se es primeriza – dijo kagome pasando su mano por su frente.

- pobre de ti, ¿ Acaso Inuyasha no te ayuda? – preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

- Claro que me ayuda, es un amor conmigo, cuando Madoka se levanta en las madrugadas, él la atiende, pero esa pequeña tiene unos pulmones que ni aún cuando Inuyasha se levanta para atenderla puedo conciliar el sueño – dijo Kagome respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga, no quería que pensará que su esposo era un desconsiderado que la dejaba a su suerte al cuidado de su hija.

- que bueno, no esperaba menos de Inuyasha, esta clarísimo que ustedes dos son su adoración, haría cualquier cosa por las dos, no me cabe duda- dijo Rin.

- lo sé amiga, y sabes que es lo mejor, que igual lo amo – dijo Kagome con una felicidad reflejada en su rostro difícil de ocultar.

Se escuchó el llanto de un pequeño bebe y la voz masculina que reflejaba angustia ,que interrumpió la conversación de las dos jóvenes humanas.

- No llores Madoka, mami pronto regresará -

- Bueno... me dio gusto saludarte, creo que dos personitas te necesitán – dijo Rin regresando a la conversación .

- Así es Rin, espero que cuando regreses de tu paseo pases a visitarnos, quiero platicarte algo, sobre un familiar de Inuyasha – dijo Kagome dando medía vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

- Claro que sí , nos vemos en la noche – dijo Rin siguiendo su camino hacia un lugar secreto, solo para que ella compartiera consigo misma un momento de tranquilidad en compañía sólo de la naturaleza.

La joven camino por sendero que sabía de memoria con los ojos cerrados podría llegar hasta este, al llegar a la colina pudo divisar el lago, sin esperar más corrió hasta el lugar y despojándose de su vestido se aventó al agua.

- Una sensación divina – pensó la joven cerrando sus ojos, sumergiéndose hasta que no pudo verse nada de su cuerpo, sólo la sombra oscura de sus cabellos.

Otra vez ese aroma, sería posible que la joven humana del día anterior, hubiera vuelto al lago, no pudo resistirlo más y el joven youkai que se encontraba recostado en sus aposentos disfrutando de la lectura de manuscritos antiguos, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana pudo verla.

- Es muy hermosa – se dijo mentalmente el guerrero al contemplarle disfrutar del contacto que el agua cristalina del lago tenía con la piel blanca de la joven, su rostro manifestaba felicidad y tranquilidad, podía percibir que la chica disfrutaba estar en ese lugar.

- _¿ Cómo es que no la había visto antes ?_ – una pregunta formulada a la velocidad de la luz en la conciencia del joven youkai, tenía que acercarse a ella, tal vez esta era su oportunidad para entablar una conversación con ella , interrogarla para conocer la razón por la que ella iba al lago sabiendo que era de la propiedad de él ... otra preguntó asalto su mente.

-_¿ puede ser que la joven no este enterada que ahora soy yo el dueño de estas tierras?_-

Algo quedo claro en esa pregunta, no se quedaría allí en su habitación como observador pasivo, así que de un salto salió por la ventana del castillo, camino hacia el árbol que le había cubierto nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a salir a su encuentro cuando la linda mujer salió del lago, nuevamente esa visión trastornante, los lacios cabellos caían detrás de su espalda cubriéndola, la joven tomo su ropa y se vistió, la acción realizada por la joven lo dejó inmóvil, prefirió contemplarla en silencio, ya habría otra ocasión en la que pudieran tener la conversación de presentación y después ya vendrían los detalles sobre ¿ quién era ella , ¿ de dónde venía? y ¿ Cómo era que conocía ese lugar ?. La observo alejarse del lugar, él haría lo mismo regresaría a su prisión para debatirse con su conciencia, en pensar en la joven o sólo abandonarse al mundo de los sueños.

Así pasaron los días, la joven llegaba al lago dejando en libertad su cuerpo se dirigía a este para refrescarse, el aroma mezclado a sakura llegaba al olfato del guerrero y en una acción impulsiva se dirigía a su escondite para observarla por largo rato disfrutar de su ritual, la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación había quedado en segundo plano, lo importante era verla , todos los días esa la misma dinámica, en silencio la joven era contemplada por un apuesto hombre que día con día era preso de los encantos de la joven que conquistaban su corazón, una lucha sin armas, sin agresión, sin violencia, solo unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que miraría día y noche , sus exquisitos y bien delineados labios que besaría por una eternidad sí eso implicaba obtener una sonrisa que le brindará calidez en su soledad y frialdad.

Algo extraño ocurrió en una tarde en la que el guerrero decidió dar una vuelta por sus tierras, había tomado una decisión, ese era el día en que por fin se daría la presentación entre ellos, pero... la joven no llegó... su embriagante aroma nunca pudo ser percibo en el viento.

¿ tal vez... algo malo le ocurrió? – pensó el joven entrando al castillo una vez que la noche se apoderaba del lugar, la había esperando cerca de cuatro horas y la joven no se había presentado, esto le inquieto, ella no fallaba todos los días podía contemplar su angelical rostro... pero hoy sería la excepción ... no había podido verla ... dejaría el momento de mañana como ultimátum, si no se presentaba en la tarde del día que venía, no le importaría lo que ella pensará iría a buscarla para pedirle una explicación por su ausencia.

Llegó la tarde, con está la inquietud de un guerrero recordaba que si no lograba ver a la joven el en persona iría en su búsqueda, no fue necesario, el joven se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol esperando la llegada de la joven humana, su aroma llegaba hasta a su olfato, una ligera mueca semejando una sonrisa se delineo en sus labios al sentir la presencia de la chica, su oportunidad se había presentado... no creía en el destino ... pero esta vez se permitiría dejar en duda sus pensamientos...

Rin corría sintiendo la brisa cristalina del lago en sus mejillas, el viento soplaba ondeando sus cabellos , estaba lista para despojarse de sus ropas, una falda larga de color azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca ajustada a la parte superior de su cuerpo, escuchó una voz masculina, era grave y seductora, extremadamente varonil, detuvo abruptamente su camino que tropezó y cayó a escasos centímetros del lago.

- Buenas tardes humana – dijo el guerrero deteniendo el camino de la joven, vio como casi se caía al lago, la joven volteo en dirección de donde venía la voz masculina, encontrándose con la mirada fría, ambarina y seductora del guerrero.

- Mi nombre es Rin, señor, así que le pido que me llame por mi nombre, merezco respeto por ser un ser vivo no cree... . dijo la joven sin apartar sus ojos de los del youkai, era extraño se sintió segura a pesar de que no conocía las intenciones del ser que la observaba desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol, se veía tan pacifico en esa posición, recostado, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su cabello cayéndole por su espalda, finos cabellos plateados.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí humana? – preguntó arrogante el youkai observándola de pies a cabeza, una vez que ella se ponía de pie.

- Ya le dije mi nombre es Rin, además usted no me ha dicho su nombre, no veo por que tengo que responderle, si usted no tiene la cortesía de bajar de allí, me esta tratando como si fuera un animal, ya le dije merezco respeto – dijo Rin molesta, su cerca derecha formaba un arco.

Un salto, y el guerrero se encontraba frente a la joven a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, ambos podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y sus respiranciones.

- Sesshoumaru ... – dijo el youkai tomando de la barbilla a la joven para que lo mirará directo a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que le gustaba contemplar, ahora era diferente la tenía muy cerca, tan cerca que un simple movimiento de permitiría probar el sabor de los labios de la joven...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

Hola chicas que tal? Que les pareció este capítulo, más largo no creen, aunque creo que muchas me van a matar por haberle cortado allí, pero ya saben es parte del suspenso, como su nombre lo dice es el primer encuentro, ya vendrá lo demás no desesperen, onegai sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews que me motivan a seguir adelante, como ven me he apurado y he actualizado pronto, así estaré apresurándome con las actualizaciones... ahora solo falta actualizar el fic leyenda de dos destinos, ese si que me ha costado tengo las ideas pero no tengo ganas de seguir el fic, no puedo creerlo, pero ya veré como le hago para que las ganas se apoderen de mi; sé que muchas esperan el capi de ese fic.

Bien chicas, disfruten de la lectura, este capi esta dedicado especialmente a todas las chicas que leyeron este fic , también se lo dedicó a mis amigas Lita Chan, Zetus Chan, Lou Chan, Cecy Chan y Stef Chan, ellas fueron las primeras en leer la idea de esta historia y me dieron los ánimos para escribirlo, Gracias amigas.

Nota: Saben no se si este capi se les hizo corto o largo, pero a mi parecer se me hace más fácil actualizar en menos tiempo, si los capis son de esta extensión, bueno, ya veré si puedo subir el siguiente capi para el próximo lunes, no prometo nada, ya que iniciaré exámenes, rueguen por que no sea pesado el material y pueda escribir, recuerden tengo otros fics que actualizar.

Onegai dejen reviews, para los que leen y no los dejan para mi es importante su opinión.

Me retiro... les aprecia Alis Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro /Rinko InuKai (ambas soy yo )

Capítulo 3: Sendero de Recuerdos... Conociendo tú inocencia 

Instintivamente Rin hizo su rostro hacia atrás temía ser presa del apuesto hombre que la tenía tan cerca, al sentir el youkai que la joven se alejaba soltándose del agarre de su mentón, la sujeto con fuerza posando su mano en la cintura de la linda joven, con fuerza la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

- **No permitiré que te vayas hasta que respondas a mis preguntas** – dijo en fría voz masculina el youkai, mirándole todavía fijamente a los ojos.

La joven esquivo la mirada con temor, una extraña corriente le recorrió la espina dorsal, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a la figura del atractivo hombre a pesar de su altura, trago con dificultad al escuchar las palabras del joven muy cerca de su oído.

- **_Perfecto , lo que me faltaba que un apuesto youkai me retenga por no se cuanto tiempo, sólo por querer que responda preguntas ... Kagome me va matar ... prometí cuidar a la bebé_** – pensó Rin que seguía sostenida en los brazos del guerrero.

La joven suspiró – **Bien... usted gana ... ahora le suplicó me suelte ... usted invade mi espacio **– la joven se sonrojo al escucharse decir las últimas palabras, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un ser del sexo opuesto que no fuera el esposo de su mejor amiga, solo un abrazo de amigos en los cumpleaños.

Sesshoumaru percibió el claro carmesí en las mejillas de la joven y con dolorosa lentitud la fue soltando de la prisión de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, que si se lo permitían la cobijarían por horas, sintió una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago una vez que la joven retrocedió... dejando una distancia compresible para dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

- **Y bien, va decirme que es aquello que quiere saber **– dijo Rin mirándole detalladamente, sus ojos no querían perder un solo detalle del guerrero que se encontraba frente a ella robándole el alma.

Sin importarle lo que la chica dijera, pensará o la forma que reaccionará, Sesshoumaru avanzó tres pasos en silencio acortando la distancia entre ambos una vez más, Rin se sintió derrotada, sus piernas no respondieron, aunque fuera una chica valiente, segura de sí misma, tuvo temor, su cuerpo tembló al sentir de nuevo el respirar del joven cerca, su mirada penetrante sobre ella, una fría mirada que poco a poco se tornaba cálida.

- **Sígueme** – dijo la fría y seductora voz del guerrero, una vez que tomaba la mano de la joven delicadamente entre las suyas invitándola a caminar junto a él, la llevó a la sombra de un árbol – **toma asiento** – dijo Sesshoumaru mirando de reojo a la joven que le obedecía sin replicar.

- **No quiero ser grosera ... pero ... necesito regresar temprano a casa ... hice una promesa** – dijo Rin recogiendo sus piernas , pasando sus brazos alrededor de estas atrayéndolas a la altura de su pecho con un abrazo, la joven volteo mirando al chico que se había sentado a un lado de ella, el youkai se encontraba mirando el movimiento de las copas de los árboles al compás del viento .

- **No le quitare mucho tiempo – **respondió Sesshoumaru sin quitar la vista de las hojas de Sakura – **¿ de dónde vienes ?** – preguntó el guerrero apartando la formalidad.

- **De una aldea vecina que se encuentra al norte del castillo ...** – Rin hizo una pausa recordando la conversación que había tenido con Kagome la tarde anterior, la razón por la cual no había podido ir al lago, su amiga le había pedido platicar con ella días atrás y por falta de tiempo no habían coincidido con el horario, hasta ayer que Inuyasha había prometido cuidar de Madoka para que ellas pudieran platicar.

- **HABLAS EN SERIO ¡, EL HERMANO DE INUYASHA¡!** – grito sorprendida Rin al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía sobre el único familiar de su marido.

- **Rin guarda silencio... por favor baja la voz, Inuyasha me mata si se entera que te estoy contando** – dijo Kagome tapándole la boca a su amiga por el escándalo que había formado al escuchar la noticia.

- **lo siento... shhh...** – dijo Rin bajando la voz – **me tomo por sorpresa... tu cuñado... un guerrero youkai ¡! ... es genial ¿ no?** – dijo Rin mirando a su amiga a la expectativa esperaba con ansias seguir escuchando más sobre el tema del nuevo familiar ...

- **mmm... se supone que debería serlo ... pero ... Inuyasha y su hermano no se llevan bien ... ellos son hijos del gran guerrero Inutaisho, un fiel guerrero de la corona ... juró lealtad a la dinastía Midoshi** - dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos.

- **sigo... sin encontrar el problema ...** – dijo Rin atrayendo a su mente una vaga idea, que podía ser la razón de la mala relación que había entre los hijos del gran guerrero ... – ¿ **es por que Inuyasha es un Hanyou ?** – preguntó Rin dando a conocer sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- **Así es ... – **la mujer suspiro **- el hermano mayor de Inuyasha es hijo de una princesa de las Tierras del Norte** – dijo Kagome siendo interrumpida por Rin.

- **La mamá de Inuyasha era princesa también, la hija de la hermana del antiguo Rey, padre del Rey Miroku ¿no?** – dijo Rin con mucha curiosidad al escuchar que podía ser lo que los mantenía alejados, si los dos eran muy buenos guerreros, ahora entendía por que nunca peleaban en la misma batalla, cada quien era líder de su propio ejercito en diferentes territorios, era lo que se escuchaba hablar por los habitantes de las aldeas vecinas... pero nunca en presencia del guerrero mitad bestia.

- **Si, con la mínima diferencia que la madre del hermano de Inuyasha era una mujer de sangre Pura y de excelente dinastía dentro de la especie Youkai... heredera de la corona de sus tierras y la madre de Inuyasha, una simple princesa humana que nunca llegaría hacer reina ... ¿ ahora entiendes?** – dijo Kagome triste, bajando su mirada, sentía pena por la situación que su esposo vivía.

- **Si entiendo, ¿ entonces lo que quieres es evitar que haya un encuentro entre ellos?** – preguntó interesada Rin.

-** Más que encuentro, quiero evitar un enfrentamiento entre esos dos, son muy fuertes, cada uno tiene una espada de batalla heredada por su padre ... Rin ¿ qué puedo hacer? ** - Kagome era presa de las lagrimas que rodaban ya por sus mejillas.

- **Amiga no hay nada de que preocuparse, por lo que me dices el hermano de Inuyasha es un youkai Frío, aislado ... me parece que lo último que él querría sería encontrarse con su hermano menor ... Kagome en lugar de preocuparte por simplezas, ve con tu familia ... tu esposo e hija te esperan** – dijo Rin abrazando a su amiga para darle ánimos.

- **Gracias Rin ... eres la mejor amiga que he tenido **– dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- **JAJAJA... mmmm... soy la única que has tenido desde que tenemos uso de razón** – dijo Rin esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Tienes razón amiga, te quiero mucho Rin** – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su casa, para disfrutar de la compañía de su querido Inuyasha y su pequeña hija, el tesoro más preciado que había resultado de su relación.

**- Me saludas a Inuyasha y le das miles de besos a tu angelito de parte de su Tía favorita – **dijo Rin imitando a su amiga para dirigirse a su hogar, había anochecido en el trascurso de la conversación, demasiado tarde para ir a nadar .

Rin seguía en silencio** – _No puede ser ¿ Será este joven el hermano de Inuyasha?... ahora que lo observó tienen rasgos parecidos, el color de sus ojos, su cabellera plateada, con la diferencia de esas marcas púrpura de su rostro y brazos que indican la pureza de su sangre Youkai, esa luna creciente en su frente, la fría mirada y la seriedad de su personalidad ... debo comunicarle a Kagome que su cuñado esta en las cercanías de la aldea_ – **pensó la joven conservando la calma, debía esperar saber que le tenía en ese lugar al guerrero, después de todo era la primera vez que le veía.

- **¿ocurre algo? ...** - el youkai hizo una pausa posando su mirada en la silueta de la joven **- ¿ por que ese silencio repentino?**- preguntó sin expresión alguna el joven guerrero, sin embargo secretamente la curiosidad se apoderaba de él.

- **No fue silencio señor ... fue prudencia **– respondió Rin calmadamente

- **Entiendo... ¿ dime... que te trae por aquí todas las tardes? ** - pregunta que esfumo la tranquilidad de la joven.

- **_¿ Cómo sabe este youkai que yo vengo acá por las tardes ... acaso ? _**– se preguntó mentalmente la joven.

- **BASTA ¡! de prudencia humana ... si no hablas no podemos llevar una conversación **– dijo el youkai atrayendo la atención de Rin, que ahora estaba nerviosa , pensaba en como le diría a su amiga que sus temores eran reales y que en cualquier momento los hijos de uno de los guerreros más grande de la historia se volverían a encontrar.

- **Lo lamento ...** – dijo Rin bajando su mirada

- **_Espera un momento Rin, que haces... ese youkai no debe darse cuenta que te esta dominando ... aparte nuevamente te llamo humana ... rayos ... este chico si que tiene algo de parecido con su hermano menor , me siento como cuando Inuyasha llama a Kagome " Mujer "... suena menos despectivo ... ¿ que se ha creído este hombre?_** – pensó Rin que se molestaba por la forma en que el guerrero le dirigía la palabra.

- **mmm ... usted es un cabeza dura ... otra vez llamándome Humana, le dije que mi nombre es Rin ... es tan difícil dirigirse hacia a mi por mi nombre... mire que puedo deletreárselo R – I – N . que le parece Rin... ese es mi nombre** – dijo Rin poniéndose de pie.

- **Tienes carácter humana ...** – dijo el joven dándose cuenta de la intención que la chica tenía por irse.

- ** Pero ... ya te lo dije no permitiré que te vayas ... siéntate** – dijo Sesshoumaru jalando de la falda de Rin para regresarla a su asiento, justo a un lado de él, los cálculos fallaron, sin medir su fuerza, el tirón le hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo caer a la joven encima de él, la estola que llevaba encima le había servido a la joven como colchón para no ser lastimada por el impacto, el rostro de la joven quedo oculto en el pecho del guerrero, instintivamente la joven puso sus manos al frente lo que le hizo quedar completamente a merced de los fuertes brazos del youkai que al sentir el contacto de su frágil cuerpo con el suyo como reflejo le abrazo atrayéndola a él para que no cayera y se lastimará con un golpe al piso o por la corteza del árbol.

Rin había cerrado sus ojos, justo cuando sentía que se impactaría en el suelo, oh¡! sorpresa había quedado tendida sobre el cuerpo del guerrero, sintió la sangre en sus mejillas, las sentía tibias, se encontraban muy cerca, tan cerca que cuando la joven levanto su rostro para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sesshoumaru, la miraba hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos ambarinos, se acercó lentamente para desaparecer la distancia que existía entre sus labios, para degustar el dulce sabor a cereza de estos, como acto reflejo la joven movió su rostro a lado derecho lo que permitió un ligero roce de los labios del hermano menor de Inuyasha con su mejilla, exactamente a pocos centímetros de la comisura de sus labios, el cuerpo de la joven tembló al sentir de cerca la suave piel del hombre que la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura... la reacción de la joven no paso de desapercibida por el guerrero lo que le hizo soltarle de su abrazo, un posesivo y sugestivo abrazo que la mantenía al borde de la locura.

- **¿ estas bien?** – preguntó Sesshoumaru incorporándose para que Rin pudiera ponerse de pie o mejor se sentará a un lado de él.

- **Hai ... lo siento** – dijo Rin en un susurro incorporándose, se sentó a un lado del youkai y se recargo en él tronco imitándolo.

- **No fue tu culpa ... fue un accidente causado por no medir mi fuerza ** - dijo Sesshoumaru complacido por ver que la joven se sentaba a su lado.

- **Hai** – Rin asintió recuperando un ritmo equilibrado en su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado al sentir al youkai muy cerca.

- **Ya me dirás el por que de tus visitas vespertinas** – dijo Sesshoumaru atrayendo la atención de la joven.

- **pues... es que ... me gusta... mucho... venir a... nadar al lago** – balbuceo Rin mirándole curiosa.

- **entiendo ... me parece que no sólo te gusta nadar ...** – dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo una pausa que Rin aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta .

- **Como sabe usted que yo vengo por las tardes** – preguntó con sumo interés Rin.

- **Te he observado desde hace tiempo ... que vienes al lago ... el mismo ritual todas las tardes **– dijo Sesshoumaru apartando la vista de la joven, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

- **_¿ El mismo ritual todas las tardes? ... ¿ a qué podía referirse con esas palabras ? _**– se preguntó en silencio la joven, buscando una respuesta por sí misma , se dio por vencida... debía preguntarle al guerrero que le quería decir con sus palabras, ¿ un acertijo , le era difícil descifrarlos ...

- **Pero ...** – las mejillas de Rin se maquillaron de un carmesí que se intensificaba al natural, cuando en su mente entendía, descifrando el significado de sus palabras , el flash de las escenas en las que corría libre por la pradera para después despojarse de su ropa y dejarse caer al lago y ser refrescada con el agua cristalina del lugar ... eso significaba la palabra Ritual.

- **_Qué vergüenza este hombre me ve todas las tardes ... cuándo yo vengo al lago y ..._** – pensó Rin muy nerviosa.

- **Eres una mujer con demasiada prudencia , ¿ no te habían dicho antes?** – preguntó Sesshoumaru rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rin.

Oh ¡! Si muy prudente, tan prudente que había dejado que un hombre youkai le contemplará desnuda todas las tardes cuando ella se dirigía al lago a relajarse.

- **No que recuerde** – dijo Rin clavando su vista al suelo, sentía mucha vergüenza, la mujer valiente se había esfumado justo en el momento en que se enteraba que para el hombre que tenía a un lado de ella no tenía secreto lo que cubría pudorosamente bajo sus ropas.

- **no lo olvides** – Sesshoumaru la miro de reojo pudo notar el cambio que había sufrido la joven , no era para menos había sufrido un accidente que le había dejado en una postura comprometedora e incluso embarazosa y por si fuera poco ya debía haberse dado cuenta que él todas las tardes invadía su privacía ... la intimidad de una doncella.

- **¿ Usted me observa todas las tardes ? **– preguntó Rin en la misma posición, no resistiría sostenerle la mirada.

- **Hai ... desde que llegas ... hasta que te marchas** – dijo Sesshomaru atrayendo su mirada.

- **Y no le da vergüenza decírmelo de esa manera, sin una pizca de respeto** – dijo Rin mirándole con sus ojos cristalinos.

- **No vi nada que no haya visto antes en otras mujeres** – dijo Sesshoumaru acercando sus dedos a las mejillas de la joven para secarlas.

- **Yo... jamás ... había sido vista por un hombre** – Rin cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto del frío de los dedos del youkai rozando sus mejillas.

- **Lo lamentó **– dijo Sesshoumaru mirando embelesado el angelical rostro de la joven, tranquilo a su merced – **Eres muy hermosa ... no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ...** – dijo Sesshoumaru acercando sus labios a la frente de la joven.

Rin abrió sus ojos al recibir el besó, sus labios eran fríos así como sus dedos, al escuchar lo que el joven opinaba de ella, específicamente de su cuerpo, se sonrojo y sonrió a la vez traicionada por la emoción de ser atractiva para un hombre apuesto.

- **Gracias** – respondió Rin mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.

Una inocente sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la linda mujer humana, que le hacía experimentar una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru se alejo de la joven e incorporando todo su cuerpo quedo de pie, mirándole desde su gran altura a una joven que se encontraba todavía sentada, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte observando al sol ocultarse y al cielo teñirse de finos colores cálidos anaranjados, la noche anunciaba su llegada.

- **Debo irme ... estoy retrasada pronto oscurecerá ...** – dijo Rin poniéndose pie, una vez que terminará el sol de ocultarse tras los árboles y ver la hermosa luna merodear por el cielo.

- **Entiendo ...** – dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a caminar a dirección del Castillo.

- **¿Puedo preguntarle algo?** – preguntó Rin logrando que el youkai parará su camino.

- **Hai** – dijo Sesshoumaru sin voltear.

- **¿ Usted vive en el Castillo ?** – preguntó temerosa Rin

- **Así es** – Dijo Sesshoumaru.

- **Ya veo ...** – dijo Rin, siendo cortada por las palabras del joven

- **Ahora estas enterada que te estaré esperando todas las tardes ... no vuelvas a faltar a tu visita al lago ... si eso sucede te iré a buscar **– Dijo Sesshoumaru, dejando a Rin inmóvil al escuchar sus palabras , era algo que no podía permitir, si él iba a buscarla era seguro que se encontraría con Inuyasha y aparte de ser asesinada por su mejor amiga Kagome, algo inevitable podría pasar ...

- **Aquí estaré mañana a la misma hora ... lo prometo Señor ...** – dijo Rin tratando de recordar su nombre

- **Sesshoumaru ... ese es mi nombre humana ... no lo olvides ... el hijo del gran Inutaisho** – dijo la fría voz que se perdía entre los árboles.

- **_Mis sospechas eran reales ... Buenas noches Sesshoumaru Sama_** – pensó Rin viendo la figura del guerrero perderse entre el bosque...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuarà

Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus opiniones ... tengo prisa pero les agradezco mucho el tiempo que toman para leerme. Estarè actualizando pronto este fic, que me tiene muy inspirada ... ojala les guste este encuentro ...

Dejen reviews

Atte : alis chan


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro /Rinko InuKai (ambas soy yo )

Capítulo 4: Sendero de Recuerdos Quédate a mi lado 

Había caído la tarde, la hora en que la chica de cabellos ébanos llegaría al lago se acercaba, el guerrero youkai camino lentamente por el camino que le llevaría directamente al lugar donde ayer se había llevado acabo su primer encuentro, esperaba con ansias el momento en que le vería correr hacia él y le contemplaría disfrutando de su compañía por un par de horas.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando la figura de una mujer delgada, de piel clara ... blanca como la nieve ... dueña de aquellos ojos esmeralda que esperaba observar por horas durante todas las tardes que el viviera en ese castillo.

La joven camino lentamente bajando la pequeña colina que se formaba en la cima del camino que le haría llegar hasta el lago ... lugar donde un apuesto caballero le esperaba... notó la presencia del joven, sin poder esconder la felicidad que inundaba su corazón por darse cuenta que el joven había cumplido con sus palabras ... de estar ahí ... sólo para esperarle ... Rin sonrió cuando al llegar se encontró con la mirada fría ... profunda y ambarina de Sesshoumaru.

- **Te estaba esperando** - dijo Sesshoumaru observando fijamente a la recién llegada.

- **Lamento ... la demora** – dijo Rin sentándose a un lado de él , se recargo en el tronco del árbol que les brindaba una cálida sombra.

- **Descuida ... llegaste a tiempo ... ni un minuto antes y ni uno después** – dijo Sesshoumaru sin mover su cuerpo, seguía en la misma posición que había tomado desde que había llegado a cobijarse bajo la sombra del árbol a esperar a su agradable visitante.

- **Gracias por esperarme en este lugar** – dijo Rin cerrando sus ojos , relajando su cuerpo sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro.

- **No tienes por que **- respondió Sesshoumaru – **dime ahora no te refrescarás** – terminó diciendo el guerrero para cerrar sus ojos.

- **No ... ya no lo haré ... sería una mala educada si me voy a nadar un rato al lago y le dejo solo en este lugar** – dijo Rin abriendo sus ojos para mirarle de reojo y observar su reacción, lo último que quería era ver a ese youkai enfadado - **_¿ y si me obliga a entrar al lago?_** – se preguntó mentalmente Rin.

- **Por mi no hay problema ... puedes hacerlo si así lo deseas ...** – dijo Sesshoumaru aún con sus ojos cerrados – **después de todo no te obligaré hacer algo que no quieras** – dijo Sesshoumaru como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a la joven.

- **Lo que deseo es estar aquí a su lado compartiendo un momento agradable** – respondió Rin recargando su cabeza en el hombro del apuesto youkai - **¿ le molesta si hago esto ?** – preguntó Rin curiosa de escuchar la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

- **No ...** – respondió la voz fría , cortante y varonil del guerrero.

- **Gracias **– susurró Rin audible para el youkai que tenía a su lado.

- **De nada** – respondió Sesshoumaru.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas en esa posición, Rin se sentía protegida ... acompañada ... una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su pecho ... sabía que el momento de marcharse se acercaba y a pesar de estar consciente de que el guerrero que estaba a su lado era un temible caballero al servicio del Rey, sentía nostalgia ... no quería irse de su lado ... necesitaba estar allí ... sólo un par de horas.

- **La hora de que te marches se acerca humana **– dijo Sesshoumaru en voz baja muy cerca del oído de la joven.

- **Lo sé** – respondió Rin temblando al sentir el aliento del joven cerca de su cuello.

- **Anda ... se te hará tarde ...** – dijo Sesshoumaru apresurándola a irse a su aldea.

- **¿ Acaso le molesta mi compañía? ... mmm quien le entiende... primero me exige y me obliga a venir todas las tardes y después me corre ... sabe no pienso regre...** – dijo Rin interrumpida por el guerrero.

- **No digas eso ... claro que quiero tenerte como compañera ... estoy solo en este lugar día y noche ... solo unas cuantas horas de la tarde puedo disfrutar de una cálida compañía... no vuelvas a decir que no regresarás ... ya lo sabes humana iré por ti ... **– dijo Sesshoumaru tomando de los hombros a la joven quedo frente a él, ella abría sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa de sus palabras, el youkai no alzaba su voz, sin embargo sus palabras eran frías ... sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros

- **Lo siento ... no quise decir eso ... yo ...** – dijo Rin bajando su mirada apenada por lo que escuchaba, sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- **Te buscaré hasta en el último rincón de la tierra si es necesario** – dijo Sesshoumaru levantando su rostro con su mano delicadamente sosteniendo la barbilla de la linda chica.

- **Hai ...** – Rin asintió , el apuesto joven impulsivamente acaricio su mejilla izquierda con la mano que tenía desocupada.

- **Me gusta contemplar tu rostro humana ... tus ojos son hermosas esmeraldas **– dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Rin con el objeto de apoderarse del sabor de sus labios ... rozándoles con delicadeza ... fue inútil Rin se levanto rápidamente al percatarse de lo que el joven estaba apunto de hacer.

- **Oh Cielos , Debo irme Sesshoumaru Sama ... vendré mañana** – dijo Rin poniéndose de pie... lista para echarse a correr.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver lo inteligente que era la joven al darse cuenta de sus intenciones e impedirle que las llevará acabo.

- **Esta vez te has escapado ... pero la próxima vez no correrás con la misma suerte humana ...** – Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, camino hacia su castillo.

- **Ese hombre me va matar de un paro cardíaco** – dijo la joven llegando a la entrada de su hogar.

- **¿ Quién te va matar de un infarto, Rin?** – le preguntó curioso un hombre de ojos ambarinos.

- **Inuyasha ... me asustas** – dijo Rin sobresaltada al escuchar la pregunta del hombre que le abordaba como una hermana.

- **Tranquila Rin, no te asustes vine por que Kagome me pidió que te preguntará si tenías manzanas** – dijo Inuyasha mirándola todavía curioso, no era normal que Rin se asustase ... algo escondía esa jovencita ... la dulce amiga desde la infancia de su mujer... su Kagome.

- **¿Manzanas?** - preguntó la joven dando gracias al cielo por que Inuyasha había desistido en preguntarle sobre sus pensamientos en voz alta, los cuales sin duda alguna debía cuidar en no expresar cuando ese joven estuviera cerca de ella.

– **_Rin eres imprudente , que le ibas a responder ... Así ese hombre ... tu hermano Sesshoumaru ... un guerrero youkai ... apuesto que me interrumpe la respiración siempre que sus labios quedan a escasos centímetros de los míos ... muy inteligente Rin... o sí claro ... deja de pensar y apresúrate en darle esas manzanas al esposo de tu mejor amiga _**– se dijo en silencio Rin entrando a su casa , detrás de ella Inuyasha.

-** Si Rin, Manzanas ... ¿ te ocurre algo , has estado extraña desde ayer ... sabes que puedes confiar en mi** – dijo Inuyasha mirándole desde la entrada estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- **No te preocupes Inuyasha , en serio estoy bien ... mira aquí están las manzanas, dale mis saludos a Kagome¿ quieres ? **– dijo Rin obsequiando una sonrisa al hombre mitad bestia.

- **Se los daré ... cuídate Rin , que pases buenas noches** – se despidió Inuyasha saliendo de la casa de su amiga.

- **Si gracias ... buenas noches** – respondió Rin, se acercó a su cama y se recostó en está. cerrando sus ojos meditó un poco... recordó aquel momento en que había sentido como su cuerpo estaba apunto de entregarse a ese apuesto hombre.

El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaba la noche y el día siguiente ...

Se había convertido en un hábito o costumbre ... ¿ esto era algo bueno o malo ? ... no lo sabía ... no estaba segura , aunque cada día era mejor, el guerrero le daba el permiso de conocer aquel lado cálido y tierno que solo guardaba para pocos ... tal vez sólo ella había sido la descubridora de aquel hermoso ser que Sesshoumaru mantenía oculto en la profundidad de su alma, eran aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar los que le invitaban a permanecer a su lado.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su primer encuentro ... dos o tres ... habían perdido la cuenta exacta ... de algo si estaban seguros, ahora el verse... el contemplar juntos la vista hacía el lago era lo que les mantenía allí sentados uno al lado del otro sin cruzar muchas palabras, las miradas eran más que suficientes ...

Se había dado la oportunidad de que Rin le contará donde vivía, que hacía en la aldea, sobre su familia, sus amistades ... sus pasatiempos .. cada día le conocía más ... le sentía de su propiedad ... le sentía parte de él ... día con día la joven de ojos esmeralda se llevaba un pedazo de su corazón y con esto su amor... deseo y necesidad de mantenerle a su lado , sin embargo eran solo las sonrisas... solo un par de miradas que resumían toda la palabrería que pudieran decirse acerca de sus sentimientos, los cuales compartían, pero por una extraña razón temían expresar... ¿ a que temían ?... ¿al rechazo¿ a la idea de ser abandonados ¿ a no saber como enfrentar la perdida? ... ¿ o a sólo no saber que hacer para demostrase todo el amor que en silencio se profesaban ?.

- **Debo irme ... se me ha hecho demasiado tarde** – dijo Rin incorporándose.

- **Odio escuchar esas palabras** – respondió Sesshoumaru.

- **Que tenga linda noche Sesshoumaru Sama** – dijo Rin

- **mmm... hasta cuando dejarás de decirme el Sama, humana ... sólo llámame Sesshoumaru ¿quieres?** – dijo el joven obsequiándole una tierna mirada.

- **mmm... tal vez cuando por fin me llame por mi nombre ... dígame Rin ¿quiere?** – dijo Rin regresándole la frase que el mismo le decía minutos antes.

- **Eres terca Humana ... como quieras ... a mi no me molesta** – dijo Sesshoumaru dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Lo mismo digo** – dijo Rin sonriendo también.

- **Humana deja que te acompañe es peligroso , hace algunas noches he percibido el olor y presencia de los lobos ... no quiero que algo malo te ocurra** – dijo Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie frente a la joven.

- **Descuide no me pasará nada ... el camino que tomo es seguro... gracias** – dijo Rin echándose a correr.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y curiosas orejitas sobre su cabeza miraba interesado a una mujer que arrullaba en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé, el chico interrumpió la melodía tarareada por la mujer.

- **¿ Kagome , te puedo preguntar algo cariño ?** – preguntó curioso el hombre.

- **Dime Inuyasha... ¿ qué te preocupa ? **- preguntó interesada la mujer a su esposo levantando su vista para encontrarse con la ambarina mirada de su apuesto marido.

- **¿ Has notado algo extraño en Rin en las últimas semanas?** – preguntó Inuyasha

- **¿ Extraño ?** – repitió la palabra la joven al escuchar el tono en que su esposo lo decía, muy reflexivo ... algo importante debía ser aquello que su marido había observado en su amiga de la infancia para que le preguntará con interés sobre su comportamiento.

- **Hai** – asintió Inuyasha – **no se como explicarlo... pero ... Rin ha actuado de manera diferente** – terminó diciendo el joven.

- **Pues no... ¿ qué has observado tú, amor ? **– preguntó Kagome mientras recostaba a su pequeña hija en un cunero de madera.

- **Ahora sale todos los días, se marcha más temprano al lago ... y su regreso se demora ... no me agrada para nada ...** – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla posesivamente ... paso un brazo por su cintura , ella se encontraba de espaldas, con un movimiento rápido la acomodó frente a él, observando sus ojos chocolate con ternura.

- **No te preocupes cariño ... hablaré con Rin si eso te hace sentir me...jo ..r** – dijo Kagome siendo interrumpida por un apasionado beso que su marido le había robado mientras ella le hablaba interesada por la inquietud que el comportamiento de su mejor amiga le despertaba.

Sin darse cuenta había sido vencido por el cansancio... había dormido por más de dos horas si su reloj biológico no le fallaba habían pasado 30 min. desde que su querida humana había llegado al lago ... seguro le esperaba sentada ... no sería gentil de su parte... un caballero hacerle esperar, un rápido movimiento y se encontraba de pie a lado de su ventana, sin poder esperar un minuto más dio un salto y llegó al piso verdoso cubierto de pasto y hojas de Sakura regadas en éste ...

Oh no, cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo ... 10, 15 o 20 minutos ... toda una locura... **_" salvar su vida... ",_** sí ... eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento ... como había sido tan confiada para tomar un atajo ... se había retrasado para llegar a la cita que tenía con el youkai, con la idea de no preocuparlo y mucho menos hacerle ir en su búsqueda, había tomado la decisión de tomar un camino que le haría llegar en menos de 10 minutos a lado del guerrero, ya después con calma le explicaría el motivo por el cual había demorado y ahora ... estaba siendo perseguida por una manada de lobos hambrientos ... que ironía tendrían una suculenta cena ... todo un banquete ... Rin no dejaba de correr la desesperación estaba completamente apoderada de ella, su cuerpo era un robot que se trasladaba automáticamente ... tanto ... que no sentía el golpe que recibía de los arbustos que se le atravesaban como obstáculos inoportunos en su camino ...

- **_Sesshoumaru Sama... como deseo que me ayude_** – dijo en un susurro la joven.

Extraño ... su pequeña Dama humana no se encontraba en el lugar donde solían pasar alrededor de tres o cuatro horas juntos, disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro ... el árbol se encontraba solitario brindando su sombra y cobijo a la nada ... Sintió una sensación de aflicción apoderarse de su cuerpo ... una angustia poco característica en él ... que le sucedía era una sensación nueva para él ... miedo ... acaso era temor el que sentía golpear constantemente su pecho ... un fugaz pensamiento llego a su mente ... la sonrisa de Rin ... la frágil figura de aquella jovencita que le había conquistado con su dulzura ... su inocencia ... su belleza ... su aceptación... la primera persona que no le temía, que le admiraba y que no le cuestionaba ... respetaba sus actos y sus momentos de silencio ... aquellas situaciones de reflexión que le mantenían con el pensamiento vivo de mantenerla a su lado toda la vida.

Sintió el viento golpear su rostro, el aroma de su Rin acompañaba la ráfaga suave y el eco hueco de las palabras suaves de una dama ... su dama – **_Sesshoumaru Sama_** – escuchó llegar a sus oídos que se encontraban alerta y agudizados.

Sin pensarlo si quiera corrió hacia el camino que el aroma de su Rin le trazaba.. lo sentía esas palabras eran de suplica... temor... desesperación ... ahora se explicaba por que la joven no se encontraba en el lugar donde se quedaban de ver todos los días ... siempre era puntual ... incluso tenía días en llegar antes del tiempo en que por lo normal lo hacía ... se iba más tarde ...

-**_ Resiste pequeña ... espero no sea demasiado tarde_** – se dijo mentalmente el joven guerrero, que corría a toda velocidad esperando llegar lo antes posible al lugar donde se encontraba Rin

Lo sabía algo malo le ocurría, la sorpresa de la escena contemplada por sus ojos, se hizo visible en su rostro.

- **_Sesshoumaru Sama_** – pronunció Rin cayendo sin cuidado alguno de no lastimar su cuerpo para verse estrellar en un duro y rocoso suelo, había tropezado, no había visto la abultada piedra que se interponía en su camino.

Corrió ayudarla, sus brazos la sostuvieron antes de caer al suelo, escuchó su nombre decir de labios de la joven mientras esta abandonando sus fuerzas cerraba sus ojos para quedar inconsciente en los brazos del youkai.

- **_Ya estoy aquí_** – dijo a su oído el guerrero, recostándola cuidadosamente en el suelo, saco su espada en un rápido movimiento con una ráfaga sólida y fría acabo en un dos por tres con la manada de lobos que habían perseguido a la joven ... nunca les perdonaría el que le hicieran pasar un mal rato a la que ahora era su protegida ... ese era su castigo... la muerte.

Guardó su espada y acercándose a la joven la tomo en brazos y camino lentamente mirando su rostro pegado a su pecho, finos cabellos se cruzaban por su rostro impidiéndole admirar su belleza, sintió la respiración tranquila... se encontraba a su lado ... el peligro había pasado ... había tomado una decisión no permitiría que la situación que había experimentado Rin ocurriera una vez más ... pero la pregunta que azotaba sus pensamientos era inquietante ... ¿ Ella estaría de acuerdo ... ella aceptaría?

Llegando a la entrada del castillo entró, subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no perturbar su sueño, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación, llegó a un lado de la cama depositó a la chica con delicadeza, la cubrió con una sábana blanca, sentándose a un lado de ella veló su sueño por un par de horas.

La oscuridad de la noche había llegado al castillo, la luna era la luz que iluminaba la habitación donde un joven youkai sentado a la orilla de una cama observaba pacientemente a una joven, esperando a que ella abriera sus dos esmeraldas que tenía como instrumento de hechizar a cualquier hombre por el brillo que estos brindaban al exterior.

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la oscuridad... era de noche podía observar el reflejo de la luna en el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba ... una cálida sensación de protección se apodero de su cuerpo... una inmensa tranquilidad que abrazaba su alma ... la voz de un joven le distrajo ...

- **Por fin despertaste** – dijo el joven que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, observando detenidamente a Rin.

- **¿ Qué me pasó? ... ¿por que estoy en este lugar ?** – preguntó Rin sonrojándose, sentía la insistente mirada del guerrero que le observaba sin perder detalle de ella, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de Sesshoumaru, su sonrojo cubrió todo el rostro de la joven al percatarse que estaba dentro del castillo.

- **Fuiste atacada por una manada de lobos ... llegue a tiempo para salvarte** – dijo Sesshoumaru sin hacer movimiento.

- **Es cierto, ahora recuerdo **– dijo Rin mirándole

- **Perdiste el conocimiento y como no se donde está tu aldea, te traje al castillo** – dijo el joven poniéndose de pie acercándose a la ventana contempló la luna.

- **_Gra ... cias_** ... – muy apenas pudo articular la joven que se había perdido en la mágica escena de observar al guerrero cerca de la ventana, el reflejo de la luna le permitía ver el intenso brillo de aquellos ojos ámbar que le hipnotizaban.

- **No tienes que agradecer ... no me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te pasaba** – dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a la orilla de cama, quedando mucho más cerca de la linda joven que le miraba sin pestañar.

- - Rin no pudo articular palabra, las palabras frías de Sesshoumaru ... eran dichas con tono de preocupación... el hermano mayor de Inuyasha tenía sentimientos cálidos, que eran cristalizados en escasos momentos... ahora que conocía el lado compasivo de Sesshoumaru se sentía mucho más atraída por él...

- **_pero ... ¿ el joven guerrero que sentía por ella ?_** – se preguntó en silencio la conciencia de Rin

- **Rin...** – dijo Sesshoumaru acariciando la mejilla de la joven que se encontraba recostada en la amplia cama perteneciente al youkai, con la mano libre quitaba de su rostro algunos traviesos cabellos que se interponían en su camino para contemplar sus ojos ... las bellas esmeraldas que adoraba admirar cada vez que le tenía cerca.

La chica se incorporó lentamente al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Sesshoumaru, era la primera vez que el guerrero le llamaba por su nombre, su corazón brincó de felicidad al escucharle decirlo con un tono suave, sentir la mano en su mejilla le relajo, en un impulso quiso posar su mano sobre la de él, sin embargo se contuvo no quería arruinar el momento, tenía la atención de la joven en un cien por ciento sus grandes y vivaces ojos le observaban curiosamente esperando lo que le fuera a decir ... Rin decidió ser prudente ... guardo silencio...

- **No soportaría perderte** – dijo el guerrero acortando la distancia que separaba el angelical rostro de la joven frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces, rozo sus finos labios con los fríos suyos, sensación contraria a los de ella, los labios de Rin eran cálidos piel terciopelo rosada que esperaban ser presa de los labios del apuesto joven que le abrazaba posesivamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

- **_Déjame protegerte ... mi Rin ..._** – pensó el joven que aún mantenía abrazada posesivamente a la joven.

El joven youkai susurro unas suaves palabras impregnadas de dulzura cerca de su oído, la joven se había dejado llevar abandonando toda resistencia, su cuerpo se relajaba apoyado en el pecho del joven.

- **_Onegai .. Quédate a mi lado ..._** -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas ... que les pareció el capi¿valió la pena la espera ? o saco la sombrilla para cubrirme de los tomatazos ... me acabo de dar cuenta en dos días perfectamente en 4 horas como total puedo acabar un capi si me apuro... es que vienen los exámenes y no quiero que pase más tiempo sin actualizar ... es que he tenido problemas con mi CPU, un día si prende y el otro nada... así que tendrá que irse de vacaciones con el técnico ... y tardaré más en escribir.

Espero cada uno de sus comentarios ... el próximo capitulo : Senderos de Recuerdos ... La traición de un ángel es el último capi de recuerdos ... allí por fin se sabrá la razón por que Sessho quiere matar a Rin...

(Alis hace una reverencia disculpándose con las lectoras por la demora y les agradece sus comentarios) Muchas gracias a : Akiko,Saya, darkwishsessho,liz350 (amigui, te extraño, besote y abrazo, escribeme),Elen-Ses.(gracias.. me halagan tus comentarios, espero leas y que te guste),mizuho(tqm, amigui),HawkAngel XD(gracias, quiero que sepas que he leído tus fics, muy buenos)

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews... pero especialmente a Saya Chan (espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer y te guste el capi), a mi amiga Sesshi (Amiga extrañe tu review espero te encuentres bien), a mi amiga Stefi (espero te guste), mi amiga Lou Chan (disfruta la lectura, la escena de Kagome e Inuyasha la hice pensando en ti, se que te gusta esta pareja) y a mi Nee- San ( Eli como va el embarazo ¿ el sobrino se porta bien?)

Onegai dejen reviews ... les agradezco sus ánimos, ya pronto por el mes de Octubre regresaré a mi casa... Gracias Kami que por fin están por terminar la remodelación y ya me verán conectada por msn... no se librarán de mi... jejeje... no se asusten ... prometo no ser una pesadilla.

Les aprecia Alis Chan


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro /Rinko InuKai (ambas soy yo )

Capítulo 5: Senderos de Recuerdos... a tú lado 

Las copas de los árboles danzaban al ritmo del movimiento del viento, dos figuras dentro de una choza de la aldea discutían sobre un tema de gran importancia.

**- ¿ Acaso te has vuelto loca Rin? **– preguntaba y gritaba exasperada una mujer de cabellos ébano.

- **Kagome, por favor no hagas un escándalo, vas a despertar a los vecinos y lo más peligroso tu marido puede escucharnos** – decía en voz baja otra mujer de ojos verdes.

- **Esta bien, prometo no hacer más ruido, pero...** – dijo la mujer imitando el tono y volumen de su compañera.

- **Vamos amiga, a ti no puedo guardarte secretos, me estoy enamorando de tu cuñado... ese hombre es muy atractivo... todavía cierro mis ojos y recuerdo la sensación de sus fríos labios sobre los míos** - dijo Rin cerrando sus ojos trayendo a su mente los recuerdos...

- **No soportaría perderte** – dijo el guerrero acortando la distancia que separaba el angelical rostro de la joven frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces, rozo sus finos labios con los fríos suyos, sensación contraria a los de ella, los labios de Rin eran cálidos piel terciopelo rosada que esperaban ser presa de los labios del apuesto joven que le abrazaba posesivamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

- **_Déjame protegerte... mi Rin..._** – pensó el joven que aún mantenía abrazada posesivamente a la joven.

El joven youkai susurró unas suaves palabras impregnadas de dulzura cerca de su oído, la joven se había dejado llevar abandonando toda resistencia, su cuerpo se relajaba apoyado en el pecho del joven.

- **_Onegai... Quédate a mi lado..._** -

Rin se incorporó buscando su mirada le habló incrédula – **_¿Hablas en serio?_** – preguntó con duda en su tono de voz.

-- Sesshoumaru asintió en silencio respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta formulada por la jovencita...

- **necesito pensarlo... no es tan fácil... yo**... – dijo Rin bajando su rostro.

- **no tienes que responder ahora... te doy diez días... durante ese tiempo no se hablará del tema...** – dijo Sesshoumaru levantando el rostro de la joven con su mano tomando cuidadosamente su barbilla se acercó a esté, sin más le besó suavemente... profundizando el beso a medida que la joven le permitía, le recostó en la suave y amplia cama... perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio.

- **_Sessh... umaro... Sama... esto... no... es... correcto..._** – dijo Rin intentando recuperar la lucidez.

- ...- el joven con dolorosa lentitud apartó sus labios del cuello de la joven.

Rin abrió lentamente sus ojos observando la larga cabellera plateada del guerrero, incorporándose le miró clavando su mirada en las esmeraldas que brillaban en su rostro.

- **Es tarde... hoy te quedarás aquí...** – dijo Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie camino hacia la puerta para salir del lugar.

- **Esperé... ¿usted a donde irá? ... esta es su habitación... debo ir a mi casa...** – dijo Rin intentando incorporarse.

Sesshoumaru se acercó en silencio hacia la joven, impidiéndole que se pusiera de pie se acercó a su oído.

- **_estaré en la habitación del fondo_** -

Rin asintió, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta cada vez que ese hombre se mantenía cerca de ella estaba indefensa a caer en un hechizante encanto.

- **_buenas noches, Rin_** - dijo el guerrero besando suavemente por encima los labios de la joven, haciendo difícil la despedida.

Una vez más la llamaba por su nombre de pila... dejaba a un lado la prepotencia... su soberbia... se estaba enamorando de aquel atractivo hombre que había robado algunos besos de sus castos labios... si tal vez le hubiera pedido permiso... hubiera perdido la oportunidad de sentir aún el helado sabor... gracias a kami dejaba las formalidades para ocasiones inesperadas.

- **Basta... hablas como si fuera un hombre dulce y bueno **– dijo Kagome interrumpiendo el recuerdo de la joven – **Recuerda que es el hermano de mi marido y que es un guerrero que esta dispuesto a matarlo** – terminó de decir la mujer con cara de frustración.

- **Créeme Kagome es un buen hombre... ya te conté que salvó mi vida y que me ha pedido que viva con él... tienes que ayudarme... mañana se cumple el plazo que me dio, mira que durante estos días no ha tocado el tema **– dijo Rin con tristeza, esperaba que su amiga le apoyara, ayudándole a tomar una decisión.

- **Entonces responde lo que te diga tu corazón** – se escuchó una voz ajena a la de las dos mujeres que venía de la puerta de la entrada de la casa

- **Inuyasha ¿ Hace cuánto tiempo estás allí?** – exclamó y preguntó asustada Kagome

- **Él suficiente para saber lo que ocurre cariño** – dijo Inuyasha entrando a la casa – **Rin no te preocupes por mí... si no por el imbecil de mi hermano si llega a lastimarte no vive para contar que conoció una linda y dulce humana** – terminó diciendo Inuyasha acercándose a su esposa, la abrazo por la cintura y besó su sien.

- **Ya escuchaste a Inu... sólo espero que tengas razón y que sea un buen hombre amiga **– dijo Kagome obsequiándole una sonrisa a su amiga para darle confianza y paz.

-** Gracias amigos... sabía que podía confiar en ustedes** – dijo Rin aliviada... la sangre se le había bajado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta los pies al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

- **Kagome vine por ti, nuestra Madoka quiere comer** – dijo el joven mirando a su esposa.

- **Lo sé... esa pequeña tiene el estómago como el de su padre... no tiene fin** – dijo Kagome besando los labios de su marido.

- **Buenas noches Rin** – dijo Kagome

- **Antes de que te vayas y te lleves tus cosas nos avisas para ayudarte a llevarlas a tu nuevo hogar** – dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa de la jovencita – Buenas noches Rin.

- **Hai... gracias... buenas noches chicos** – dijo Rin viendo salir a sus amigos de su casa.

Caía la tarde, se acercaba la hora en que Rin visitaba al guerrero a las afueras del lago... se había hecho una costumbre que el apuesto caballero le esperaba de pie en la cima de la colina 15 minutos antes de que ella arribará al lugar del encuentro, por la seguridad de la joven, el youkai había decidido esperarle.

- **Sesshoumaru Sama buenas tardes** – dijo Rin agitando su mano caminando hacia donde se encontraba el apuesto guerrero.

- **Buenas tardes** – respondió el Lord.

- **Disculpe la demora, me entretuve en casa** – dijo Rin ya estaba frente al imponente youkai, le obsequio una dulce sonrisa.

- **Dame tu respuesta**- dijo Sesshoumaru con voz Fría sin dejar escapar ninguno de los movimientos de la joven.

- **¿ Cómo? **– dijo Rin mirándole interrogante.

- **Se ha cumplido el plazo... quiero una respuesta** – dijo Sesshoumaru sin más explicación.

- **Ahhh!... ahora entiendo...** – dijo Rin.

-- Sesshoumaru guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la señorita.

- **Después de pensarlo mucho... mmm... he decidido vivir a su lado** – dijo Rin sonriendo.

El youkai asintió sin expresión en su rostro... sin embargo en su interior una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo... que le hacia sentir muy bien con la respuesta que su humana le daba... dio media vuelta girando sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Castillo.

-**Vaya, Pensé que al pedirme usted que viviera a su lado se pondría feliz por mi respuesta pero creo que no es así... extraña manera la de usted de mostrar su interés... bien sólo espero que de la noche a la mañana no le agrade mi presencia en su hogar y luego quiera deshacerse de mí** – dijo Rin hablando en voz alta para sí misma puesto que se daba cuenta el guerrero no le prestaba atención... le siguió en silencio todo el trayecto.

Caminaron en silencio Sesshoumaru a la cabeza, Rin unos pasos atrás del guerrero, llegaron hasta las puertas del Castillo, con rápido movimiento el joven abrió una de las puertas del castillo dando permiso a que ellos entrarán. Siguieron su camino dentro hasta llegar a los escalones.

- **Sígueme...** – dijo Sesshoumaru subiendo los escalones.

La joven obedeció sin decir una sola palabra le siguió admirando el lugar, decoración poco delicada... armaduras y armas por todo el lugar... polvo... telarañas... de todo un poco, tendría mucho trabajo por hacer en esa enorme fortaleza ... iba distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que el youkai detenía su camino se tropezó con su cuerpo golpeando su frente con su inmensa espalda.

- **Gomen** – dijo la joven subiendo su rostro, llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su frente la poso sobre está y la froto calmando el dolor que el golpe le causaba.

**- Esta será tu habitación** – dijo Sesshoumaru después de detener su camino y sentir el golpe en su espalda giro la perilla de una habitación... señalando con su mano izquierda invitaba a entrar a la joven.

- **Gracias** – dijo Rin entrando en la habitación,

Un hermoso y acogedor lugar, cortinas de seda verde cubriendo los grandes y altos ventanales... una amplia camina vestida de edredones blancos y finos encajes adornando los cajones que se encontraban a un lado de la cama... un ropero de cedro tallado a mano con finas decoraciones dignas de adornar la habitación de una dama.

Sesshoumaru la observaba satisfecho desde la entrada, recargado en el marco de la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

- **Mi habitación es la del fondo** – dijo el guerrero viendo como Rin se dejaba caer sobre la suave cama y sonreía.

- **Es hermosa, muchas gracias Sesshoumaru Sama** – dijo Rin poniéndose de pie.

- **Te mostraré el resto del castillo** – dijo Sesshoumaru saliendo de la habitación.

- **Hai... espéreme este lugar es enorme si me deja atrás me perderé** – salió corriendo detrás del apuesto guerrero.

Cada rincón del castillo fue mostrado a Rin... desde los jardines, cocina, sótano, comedor y demás habitaciones, la joven estaba exhausta había caminado detrás de Sesshoumaru alrededor de dos horas... un recorrido tedioso... tal vez el tener un atractivo guía hacía la parte del recorrido interesante.

- **El invierno llegará pronto** – dijo Sesshoumaru llegando hasta la salida del castillo.

- **Lo sé ... me vendré a vivir para acá antes de esté llegue** – respondió Rin sentándose sobre las hojas que caían de los árboles.

- **Te estaré esperando acá mañana mismo** – dijo Sesshoumaru imitándole.

- **No creé que es muy pronto... tengo que traer mis cosas... mi ropa... mis utensilios...** – dijo Rin.

- **No es necesario** – interrumpió Sesshoumaru la protesta de la joven.

- **¿ Cómo que no es necesario?** – preguntó incrédula Rin mirándole frustada.

- **Así es... acá tienes más de lo que necesitas... hay ropa... zapatos... accesorios para ti... y otras cosas **– dijo Sesshoumaru.

- **Usted no entiende, son mis cosas... tienen un valor sentimental** – dijo Rin bajando su rostro para clavar la mirada al piso.

- **Como quieras humana... no pasará de mañana para que duermas en tu habitación** – dijo Sesshoumaru dando por terminada la discusión.

- **Sí** – dijo abrazando al youkai – le **prometo que mañana mismo estaré viviendo con usted** – sonrió besando su mejilla – **pero...**- dijo Rin dudosa.

- **¿Pero?... ¿Qué significa?** – dijo Sesshoumaru disimulando el trabajo que le costaba actuar de manera fría teniendo tan cerca a su humana.

- **Unos amigos me ayudarán a mudarme **– dijo Rin mirándole de reojo.

- **No me pongas condiciones** – dijo Sesshoumaru molestó por la idea de tener que soportar humanos ajenos a Rin.

- **No es una condición... es un hecho... ellos tendrán que ayudarme... sólo deje volar su imaginación...** – Rin rió por lo bajo al reflexionar por que le había dicho al guerrero - **Yo sola me tardaré más de tres días en traer mis cosas... y usted quiere que mañana mismo este aquí** – terminó Rin soltando al youkai de su abrazo.

- **Yo iré** – dijo Sesshoumaru

- **Ahh! No... eso ni pensarlo... Los habitantes de la idea se asustarán de solo verle... si le escuchan su fría voz saldrán huyendo de allí... no puedo ser la causante de perturbar su paz... mis amigos vendrán le guste o no ... lo siento** – dijo Rin valiente ... no sabía que esperar ... tal vez Sesshoumaru desenfundaría su espada y le cortará la lengua por dirigirse de esa manera hacia él o le cortaría la cabeza por retarle a sus ordenes.

- **No estoy de acuerdo... pero esta vez te saldrás con la tuya** – dijo Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie.

- **Sí** – Rin se incorporó.

Sesshoumaru camino hacía donde se encontraba el lago.

- **Debo irme ya esta oscureciendo, recuerde que es peligroso que ande muy noche por ahí en el bosque**- dijo Rin siguiéndole.

- **Hoy te quedarás conmigo...** – dijo el youkai regresando al castillo.

- **No puedo... debo ir a casa **– dijo Rin pensando en lo que Inuyasha haría si se daba cuenta que ella no había dormido en su casa... después de todo le había prometido avisarle antes de que se fuera de la aldea.

- **He dicho que te quedarás** – dijo Sesshoumaru entrando al castillo

Rin se quedó afuera mirándole con temor... no sabía que hacer... un segundo desafió sería suficiente para cavar su propia tumba en ese mismo momento.

- **ve a tu habitación** – dijo Sesshoumaru sin mirarle.

- **Pero ... Sesshoumaru sama debo ir a mi casa ... onegai** – dijo Rin

- **En una hora y media será el momento de la cena... date un baño... ponte cómoda, hay ropa en el ropero** – dijo Sesshoumaru subiendo a su habitación.

La joven pensaba si entrar o no... estaba entre la espada y la pared... por una parte el esposo de su amiga de la infancia... lo conocía y sabía que ni la misma Kagome le convencería de no ir a buscarla si se daba cuenta que ella no había regresado... y por otro lado estaba su frío guardián que le mataría antes de cruzar esa puerta por algo le había dado 10 días para pensar en su respuesta y sabía que él lo hacía por su seguridad... no quería que nada malo le pasará.

- **Que esperas... esta refrescando** – dijo Sesshoumaru mirándole desde la parte superior del castillo.

- **Ya voy** – que Kami se apiadará de ella que Kagome se encargará de sacarla de este apuro.

Llegó el momento de la cena... silenciosa y suculenta... La fogata distribuía el calor a todo el lugar... luego cada uno se retiraba sin cruzar una sola palabra a sus habitaciones.

- **Que tengas buena noche** – dijo Sesshoumaru acompañando a Rin hasta la entrada de su habitación.

- **Gracias por la cena... que tenga linda noche** – dijo Rin acercándose dudosa a la mejilla del guerrero para besarla.

- **Mañana irás a tu aldea y tus amigos ayudarán que te mudes** – dijo Sesshoumaru dejando a Rin parada con la palabra en la boca...

Rin suspiró... para luego entrar en su habitación, cambiando sus ropas se puso un cómodo camisón de una sola pieza de seda verde, destendió un lado de la cama para entrar en está, acomodándose se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

- **¿Dónde te habías metido Rin?** – preguntó Kagome preocupada

- **Estaba en el castillo de Sesshoumaru**- dijo Rin saliendo de su casa.

- **¿ Pasaste la noche con él?** – preguntó Kagome exaltada.

- **Cómo crees Kagome, dormí en la que será mi habitación se me hizo tarde, no me dejo regresar** – dijo Rin.

- **Tienes suerte de que Inuyasha se durmiera temprano ayer, Madoka lo deja muy cansado en todo el día... fui yo la que vino anoche, se me paró el corazón cuando vi que no estabas pensé que te habías ido ya ... y lo peor sin avisar a Inuyasha** – dijo Kagome.

- **Lo sé, eso era lo que más me preocupaba** – dijo Rin

- **Bueno... ¿cuándo te vas?** – preguntó Kagome.

- **Hoy mismo estoy instalada allá** – dijo Rin.

- **¿cómo? ... en que momento le dirás a Inu... ni sé té que ocurra irte sin avisarle, que ni yo podría convencerle de que no enfrente a su hermano **– dijo Kagome.

- **Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos para que me ayuden a llevarme unas cosas** – dijo Rin entrando a su casa.

- **¿qué piensas llevarte?** – preguntó Kagome siguiendo a Rin.

- **Sólo mi ropa, de hecho no necesito llevarme nada... Sesshoumaru Sama me tiene de todo allá... desde zapatos... ropa ... pijamas ... como una princesa** – dijo Rin sonriendo.

- **Entonces... ¿ Para qué quieres llevarte tus cosas?**- preguntó curiosa Kagome mirando a su amiga.

- **Necesitaba un pretexto para regresar... ese hombre es muy terco** – dijo Rin

- **ja, ja, ja**- rió por lo alto Kagome

- **Eso es de familia amiga, vete acostumbrando** – dijo Kagome

- **Entiendo** – sonrió Rin.

- **Vamos con Inuyasha, en realidad no sé que es lo que quiera decirle a su hermano** – dijo Kagome saliendo acompañada de su amiga.

- **Cariño, Rin esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo**- dijo Kagome entrando a su casa

- **Ya voy, Madoka esta durmiendo no hagas ruido** –dijo Inuyasha saliendo de una habitación para encontrar dos lindas jóvenes frente a él.

- **Hola Inuyasha** – dijo Rin

- **Hola Rin, te ves muy bien**- dijo Inuyasha.

- **Gracias- **respondió Rin.

**- ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?**- preguntó Inuyasha invitándole con un ademán a sentarse.

- **Ayer le di mi respuesta a tu hermano y me ha dicho que quiere que desde hoy viva con él** – dijo Rin sentándose.

-** Entiendo... siempre dando ordenes como si fuera el dueño de todo** – dijo Inuyasha.

- **Estas segura de que quieres vivir con ese imbecil** – dijo Inuyasha mirando a Rin.

-** Inuyasha no te expreses así de tu familia** – dijo Kagome reprendiéndole por su vocabulario.

- **Si cariño... lo siento** – dijo Inuyasha escuchando la risita de Rin.

- **Estoy segura** – respondió Rin.

- **Pues que esperamos, sólo lleva lo necesario** – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

- **Hai** – asintió - **todo esta listo** – dijo Rin poniéndose de pie tomando una maleta en sus manos.

- **Dame eso Rin, una jovencita no debe cargar cosas cuando un hombre esta cerca** – dijo Inuyasha arrebatándole la maleta de las manos.

- **Gracias** – Rin le sonrió.

- **Vamos Kagome, haremos una visita familiar a mi hermanito** – dijo Inuyasha

- **¿Debo llevar a Madoka?**- preguntó la mujer dudosa.

-**Oh! No, un miembro a la vez, primero le presentó a mi esposa y luego a mi hija... estaremos visitando a Rin seguido... **dijo Inuyasha dispuesto a encontrarse con su hermano después de algunos años.

Emprendieron su viaje... no sería muy largo... pero el encuentro sería temible para ambos guerreros... unidos por el odio y el rencor... unidos por la sangre... el olvido se hace presente... el presente no se hace esperar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas... disculpen la demora... pero ya saben con la mudanza (Por fin estoy en casa), con la universidad y exámenes ( Ya estoy de vacaciones ) se me hacia difícil darme tiempo a escribir, pero ahora ya tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y actualizar todos mis fics.

Por otro lado les comento que hice mal los cálculos y al parecer en vez de 9 capítulos serán 10 incluyendo el Epílogo, así que vamos a la mitad , espero que les haya gustado el capí, sus comentarios no deben faltar... sigo abierta a sugerencias.

Agradezco a :frikis-san(Hola, gracias por tu mensaje...Aquí esta el capi que esperabas, )Sakura04  
(Gracias por tus comentarios... este Capi va dedicado para ti, espero te guste) Saya (Gracias ,espero que te guste el capi)Elen-Ses.(Te invito a que sigas leyendo vienen muchas sorpresas) darkwishsessho(Listo ... ya me he puesto las pilas y he actualizado¿que te parece?) sesshi23 (Te extraño amiga... espero te guste este capi... besos y abrazos)Aome(Gracias por el reviews, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado... por que tu lo pediste lo sigo )HawkAngel XD(Hola! cuanto tiempo, disculpa la demora, espero disfrutes de este capi)mizuho (Amiga de mi alma, te quiero y extraño, espero tu reviews)

Felices fiestas a todas y buenos deseos

Atte: su amiga Alis Chan.


End file.
